Star Crossed Lovers
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Sequel to Star Crossed Love. Severus lost his lover when Remus gave up on life. Will he get him back when Remus returns to Hogwarts twelve years later? Slash! Incomplete and on hold until further notice.
1. Ending and Beginning

Star Crossed Lovers

Sequel to Star Crossed Love. Severus lost of his lover when Remus gave up on life. Will he get him back when Remus returns to Hogwarts twelve years later? Slash!

_It's here a lot sooner then I thought! Hope everyone likes it, and thanks for waiting!_

_Chapter One_ **Ending and Beginning**

Severus had last his lover shortly after Harry Potter lost his parents.

The only major difference was that he had actually known he lost his lover, and had hurt horribly over it.

Remus had gone into depression when he found out his three friends, Peter, Lily, and James, were all dead, and that Sirius was responsible. He had actually forgiven the bastard for mistreating him so much, and then he had went and killed everyone.

Remus had a second blow when they refused to let him have Harry, saying he would be better with a bunch of muggles.

Remus was bitter, depressed, and slightly mad, and he ended it with Severus, walking out of the man's life forever.

Or so he thought.

Severus stared at Dumbldore in horror as he informed them all of Remus being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He couldn't face Remus for a whole year. It would hurt so much.

Dumbldore had kept Severus informed on Remus over time, telling him his mental health had improved, and that while he was still depressed, he was learning to cope, and looking forward to helping Harry know more about his parents when he was older.

That was probably why he was coming. For Harry Potter, The Boy Who Ruined His Relationship.

Dinner was nice and awkward the first night, and Severus refused to look at Remus the whole time, spending his time glaring at Potter instead.

He wasn't worthy of Remus's attention.

Severus stalked out of the room, planning all sorts of nasty detentions for the brat when he felt a hand touch he shoulder. He spun around to spit at Albus that he didn't want to talk to Remus and he couldn't force him, when he came face to face with Remus himself.

"Severus." Remus said, his eyes filled with longing and sadness. He reached towards the others cheek, completely ignoring the fact that they were in a hallway. Severus looked at him for a moment then turned and walked off.

He didn't want to hurt Remus, but Severus couldn't take the look on his face. He couldn't fix Remus's pain this time. It would hurt him too much.

He pretended he didn't hear the soft sob behind him, or the quick steps of someone running the opposite direction. He pretended he hadn't seen Remus at all.

It was a shame he was so bad at pretending.

_A little short, but full of the angsty goodness!_


	2. The Raven and the Wolf

_Sarahamanda – You remind me of that one woman…Martha Stewart? Yeah. "It's a good thing." XD You're funny. Thank you, hon!_

_The Lady Morana – Yes indeed, they are both very stupid! But it'll all work out in the end…maybe. Anyways, it's official, I lower button clicked on my tablet pen (same thing as left click on a mouse) and picked "Ignore All" for 'Morana'. My WORD sees you as a real word now! XD I type your name so much, the red was annoying meh._

_Note: Uhm…I can't totally remember the third book (I've got the important stuff down), so I'll probably be making up most of their time together myself. (not that they spent much time together in the book anyways)_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter Two_**The Raven and the Wolf**

"Severus, to what do I owe the honor?" Dumbldore said as Snape stepped into his office, not even bothering to knock.

"I'm quitting." Severus said plainly as he sat down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. For what reason?" He responded.

"You know very well what reason, old man!" Snape roared and Dumbldore smiled softly at him.

"Severus-"

"Oh don't even start, Albus. Yes, I love him. He might even still love me, but he left me! I can't just take him back!" Oh what would his students think of him now, arguing with Dumbldore like a teenager, over his ex-boyfriend no less.

"Why?" Severus had never heard Dumbldore ask him something so plainly before. For a moment he stared, then blinked.

"Because he hurt me." He whispered. "And I'm a spiteful Snape, just like my father."

"He attempted to take his life, after he left you, Severus." Dumbldore said. Severus gasped. "And if I had not found him, he would have died. It was raining, and he was laying in a ditch off a muggle highway. And I never told you because neither one of you could handle my telling. Remus is better structured now, and has made no more attempts on his life. He left you because he didn't want you to find him dead in the bathroom, I believe. Not because he didn't want you anymore. He just wanted to end his pain."

Severus slumped in his chair and shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to run to him right away. But get to know him again."

Severus nodded dumbly and stood, walking out of the room.

Ooo0000oooO

Severus didn't actually see much of Remus, aside from meal times. He couldn't work up the nerve to go see him after classes, and he was often busy checking brats potions and giving them bad grades.

He had house elves take Remus the Wolfsbane potion the first few times, but quickly realized how cowardly that was. So he found himself walking towards Remus's quarters one evening, hoping he's be able to do more then throw the potion at him and walk away.

Severus tapped softly on the door and waited. There was some shuffling inside the room then Remus opened the door, his pajama top buttoned completely wrong, and his pants on backward, and dripping wet.

He'd been naked on the other side of that door moments ago, it would see. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Severus felt his breath catch, but recovered quickly, holding out the goblet to Remus.

"Oh, were the house elves busy?" Remus asked, accepting it and Severus could do no more then shake his head. "…Would you like to come in?" Remus said, trying to get Severus to say something to him. Severus shook his head no again and quickly turned and fled.

Remus shut the door once more and sighed, leaning against it and looking down into the pool of liquid in his cup. From the way Severus had acted, he had probably been forced to do that, and wanted nothing to do with Remus.

"Probably noticed how ugly I've gotten." He muttered to his shimmering reflecting before downing the potion in quick gulps.

_Aw, he's not ugly. His movie character sure is, though…_


	3. Come To Me

_The Lady Morana – Yay! Pride is good! Anyways, yes, this is third year. I didn't make it obvious enough? It will probably continue all the way to the seventh book because I don't want to make a different story for every year. And as for the maybe…things didn't work out to well for Remus in book seven, did they? Hmmm… Don't worry about the man comment, honey. I know we're all idiots._

_Sarahamanda – A 'agpdd' chapter? Oooh, is the code for acceptable-great-perfect-dramatic-…er…dodgy? XD No, I'm kidding. I make really bad typos too. Thank God they make me type these chapters in WORD. Thanks honey!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Sorry it couldn't come sooner. Those GHF readers work me to death! XP Hey wait, you're one too! –giggles- Thanks baby!_

_Okay, I know this is short, but GHF has most of my attention at the moment, I'm afraid. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer on this story, I promise!_

_Chapter Three_ **Come To Me**

"I'm not so sure about this." Remus said quietly to Dumbldore. "What can we do to find Sirius? If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. We should be here, protecting Harry. He's learning far to much about the man already thanks to that damn magazine."

"You and Severus know Sirius well, and you two, if anyone, can find him. Quite frankly, I think you are being to quick to judge the man." Dumbldore said with a knowing smile and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Severus or Sirius?" He asked.

"Both."

Remus sighed and stood slowly. "Severus is already informed, I take it?" Dumbldore nodded and Remus stretched. "I suppose after that little break in of his we had better look for him. And to think the Fat Lady used to like him."

"Arrangements have been made for you to leave after dinner on Friday, and I will expect you to return by Sunday night. Judging by how well this goes, we could have you doing regular weekend trips."

Remus nodded and walked out.

Oooo0000oooO

Remus promised Harry lessons on defending himself from Dementors the next day, but decided it would be best to wait until after the Holidays before he started, because of his new mission with Severus.

The mission itself came all too soon and Remus found himself on an uncomfortable walk across the chilly grounds with Severus.

"Harry thinks you're trying to kill me." Remus said softly and Snape snorted.

"I expect nothing better then the son of Potter and the godson of Black." He growled.

"He has more of his mother in him then you think, Severus." Remus said quietly. He looked up at the other man and Snape rasied an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever thought of children?"

"I see no point in having a brat running around the house. Besides, I lack interest in the baby makers, remember?"

"Oh how the students would love to hear Professor Snape say 'baby makers'." Remus laughed, pushing on Severus teasingly.

"No, what they would love to see would be Professor Snape taking down Professor Lupin." Snape shot back, but the smile was evident on his features.

"I hardly think that you-" Remus started but let out a yelp as Severus jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. They began to laugh as they rolled around on the ground, taking turns pinning each other.

They finally came to a halt, with Severus pinning Remus's hands above his head, and his legs between his thighs.

"I feel younger around you." Remus whispered to Severus. It was like they were seventeen again, and he could tell Severus felt the same.

"But we're not kids anymore." Severus replied and got off Remus, walking away and leaving him to pick himself up off the ground. Remus sighed and slowly stood, refusing to let tears fall.

Why did Dumbldore have to torture him like this?


	4. Wrong

_Sarahamanda – Whoo, bet you like this chapter too! Thanks, hon._

_The Lady Morana – Oh but, Snape has some problems in the last book too, doesn't he? Hmm…XD And he's just confused. His poor heart has been broken!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – XD Well they aren't ALL good, but thanks!_

_Okay guys, this took forever. Real life caught up with me a tad, but I think things are starting to simmer down. _

_Chapter Four_**Wrong**

Remus chewed on his nails nervously as they walked through the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. Severus walked besides him silently, and Remus was grateful he made no argument about visiting the graves. They both knew they wouldn't find Sirius sitting on James' grave in the middle of the day, but Remus just had to see them.

Severus glared at a man eyeing Remus. He was older, so he probably knew the connection Remus had to the Potters. He slipped his arm around the werewolf's waist, shooting the old man a dirty look. No one was going bother his poor Remus while he was in this state.

Remus barely noticed the arm. He stopped when he came upon the graves, and for a while they both just stared at it. Then Remus nodded once before turning and walking off, Severus trailing behind him.

Oooo0000oooO

"You really should have booked a room earlier if you were going to be picky. We're a very popular resort, you know. You are lucky it is the off season or you would need to order a month in advance." The snooty lady behind the counter said coldly, her pointed nose turned upwards at the two men.

"We can't sleep in the same bed. Do you have any idea how awkward that would be?" Remus snapped. No, the lady probably didn't. She just saw two poorly dressed men (Remus didn't have very much money for nice muggle clothes, and Severus had poor taste in muggle clothes). She didn't know they were ex lovers, or gay, or anything else. And probably wouldn't care if she did.

_Fucking muggles_. Severus thought angrily as Remus pushed over the money Dumbldore had given them. They were staying at a resort so it looked like a romantic vacation, rather then a hunt. They couldn't risk the Ministry finding out what they were doing, and it would be too suspicious if two teachers, who obviously knew Sirius Black, disappeared every weekend.

They took the elevator to the second floor, (Severus remembered how much he had hated them as a child) and found their room. It was decently sized, and Remus brightened instantly upon seeing the couch. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Okay, so, tomorrow we'll go for a walk on the beach. Some simple spells and anyone watching us will see us walking all day, instead of what we're really doing. I've got some places I want to look already, and if we don't find anything we'll look in less obvious places on Sunday." Remus spoke as he took a pillow and the top cover from the bed and laid them on the couch. He sat down when he had finished and looked expectantly at Severus.

Severus blinked. "What are you doing?" He asked finally.

"Well first would be his parents old home, though I doubt he's there, Dumbldore asked us to look there. Then I thought we'd look-"

"No. I mean, what are you doing?" He gestured towards the pillow and cover.

"Oh. Well I figured, you know, that we couldn't sleep together…"

"Remus, you can't sleep on that tiny thing. You'll get a neck cramp, and it's to stiff to sleep on anyways. It's a big bed. We can share." He sat down on the end of the bed, staring at Remus.

Remus looked back for a moment then away and nodded. "Yeah, okay then." He said and got up, bringing the pillow and blanket over with him.

Oooo0000oooO

They took turns in the bathroom, then crawled into bed awkwardly, sitting as far apart as possible.

"Why do you think he wouldn't return to his parents old home?" Severus asked quietly.

"Because he hated that place with a passion. He would never want to return there." Remus replied. "He walked out of that house screaming nasty words at his mother, with her screaming them right back." He shook his head at the memory. "You can imagine how they felt about him running off with a male half blood werewolf."

"I see." Severus said, glancing at Remus who was sadly looking down at his hands. "I wish it was me."

"Huh?"

"I wish it was me that you ran away with the first time." He said quietly and Remus smiled, moving closer to the other.

"Really? You don't…regret being with me?" He asked.

Severus blinked. "Why would you ever think I would regret it?" He asked.

"Because…because of the letter." Remus whispered. "Because you slammed the door in my face and told me you hated me."

"What are you talking about?" Severus demanded. He had spent years wishing Remus would just come back. He had never slammed the door in his face!

Remus got up and went to his robes, pulling out a well-worn letter. It appeared to have been crumpled up, set on fire at one point put quickly put out, and had stains here or there, making the ink run.

It was hard to read, but it was definitely his writing. Actually, it looked a little messy, like he hadn't been that coordinated when he wrote it. It was insult upon insult, with a few threats between the lines. "I was drunk." He decided finally. "I got drunk often after you left. I wouldn't doubt that I wrote this." He threw the letter aside. "I probably meant it then, but I don't anymore."

Remus sat in bed once more and nodded. "I see." He said softly. They sat for a while, staring at the wall. Then Severus reached out, putting his hand on Remus's thigh. Remus looked over at him but suddenly he was being kissed, and he kissed back, and Severus wrapped his arms around the werewolf, pulling him closer. Their tongues met, the hand that wasn't wrapped around Remus slid up his nightshirt as he crawled on top of him.

"Severus, stop it!" Remus shoved the other man away and sat up, panting. Severus looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. "We can't."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know was possessed me." Severus said.

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

"What? What do you mean? I was the one attacking you, Remus."

"No…we can't have sex because I'm dirty, Severus. You shouldn't have even kissed me."

"Dirty? Did someone rape you?" Severus asked angrily but Remus shook his head.

"No one would rape someone like me, Severus." He said. "I need to go."

"What? You can't-" but Remus was gone with a loud crack, leaving a startled Severus behind.

_Ohh, I don't think this was a very good chapter, but I'm glad I was able to write something._


	5. Only You

_NOTE: Hehehe, not got to many reviews for this story, so I'll just reply to you all for now!_

_Sarahamanda – Just good? No great? Oh well. Thanks hon!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Glad ya liked it! I was worried it was a little dull. Thanks, bunny!_

_The Lady Morana – This chapter should help you understand everything, I think. And don't worry too much about the ending, I promise it won't be all bad!_

_Chapter Five_ **Only You  
**

"You think quick." Remus said softly as he stared at the ashes laying cold in the fire place before him. Snape stood behind him; his feet surrounded by an inch of dust, only disturbed by Remus's footprints from where he crossed the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and sat down.

"I had a rough idea where you might come." Snape said quietly. Remus said nothing, so he asked, "Is this about Sirius?"

"Not really." Remus whispered.

"I never thought you dirty for what he did to you." Severus knelt next to the chair his love sat in and Remus looked away from him.

"You should have, but it's not about that." Remus mumbled.

"Then what is it about?" Severus demanded and Remus sighed softly, nibbling on his lower lip.

"I've always thought I was just gay." Remus muttered and Snape nodded. "But…after I left I started to think, maybe I wasn't." He sighed and Severus frowned.

"Who was she?"

"A muggle girl. Younger then me. I didn't like it after I'd done it. I found myself disgusted. But in some ways it helped. A girl is a lot different from you. Didn't make me think about you. And then…" He sighed and shifted. "I've felt gross ever since." He finished lamely and Severus shook his head.

"I don't think participating in straight sex makes you dirty, Remus." He said quietly. "It's kind of…hot."

Remus blushed and glared at Snape, who smirked. "Oh and why is that?" Remus demanded.

"Because…you were on top of some woman, all randy and wild and horny. It's hot." He grinned and Remus snorted.

"You need to get laid." He said, putting his nose in the air, but the effect was lost when he started to sneeze from the dust in the air.

"Okay." Severus said and jumped on the sneezing man, crashing to the ground with him. Before Remus could let out so much as a yelp, Severus started to kiss him roughly. Remus squirmed, shoving him away and got to his feet.

"You're going to have to get it from somewhere else, Severus." Remus barked coldly.

"Why, Remus? You'll kiss me, but you won't have sex with me? Why don't you be my lover again?" Severus reached out, pulling the man against himself. Remus, against his better judgment, laid his head on Severus's shoulder and lifted his hand, putting it over Severus's heart. It was beating quickly. Remus snuggled into Severus, loving the feeling.

"I can't get horny anymore. My wolf felt the same disgust from sleeping with someone other then it's mate, and…I've mutilated myself down there." He whispered against Severus's neck. He was surprised when Snape didn't push him away, declaring they should be together in that case.

"We can fix it." Severus said softly.

"I don't want to…yet." Remus said. "Not right now. But maybe sometime soon." He smiled when Severus nodded. "So take lots of cold showers." He added with a grin and Severus smirked, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend softly.

It was a start, at least. Severus finally had his Remus back. He knew he would have to learn to forgive his lover, as well as heal him, but he was willing to do anything to be happy with Remus again.

"I love you, Severus." Remus said quietly.

"I love you, too."

_Sappy, short, kinda cute. Hope you liked it! Sorry, no sex yet!_


End file.
